


A Graves Always Endures...

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Dom Original Percival Graves, Eva Green is Lady Graves, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Genderbending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Penelope Graves has no time for your (or Theseus's) shit, Protective Newt, Theseus was a bit of a slut, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, credence is hung, credence knew real graves before GG, for Credence, long haired credence bc reasons, offscreen, thats all - Freeform, touch averse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Graves survives Grindelwald, in more ways than one, but when Theseus is called from London to visit his old friend in the hospital, what he finds is more than shocking.It's heartbreaking.He vows to help Graves recover, heal, and somehow, they'll work it all out with the help of a certain rogue Obscurial.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



> 100% not my idea. inspired purely by Funkzpiel's promo post here http://funkzpiel.tumblr.com/post/163617832344  
> along with some help from thegaypumpingthroughyourveins post here http://thegaypumpingthroughyourveins.tumblr.com/post/163880650945
> 
>  
> 
> neither of them plan to bring Credence into the fic, and/or include Grindelwald x Graves which doesnt happen here.

When Credence crawled up and out of the suitcase to find Theseus at Newt’s desk, hunched over the table and reading something so intently his eyebrows were attempting to meet, he couldn’t help being curious.

“What’s wrong?”

Newt gently tapped his ankle so he would step aside and give him room to get out as well, and then went over to his brother’s side, staring down at the envelope, evidently recognizing the seal a few moments before Credence could identify it.

“It’s from the President.”

“Oh?”

Credence’s heart skipped a beat, and Theseus looked over at him, but kept his mouth clamped shut for a long moment, exchanging a glance with Newt, who became pale as a sheet.

“I have to go to New York. It’s urgent.”

“Oh.”

Newt clapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder, and then smiled at Credence, before speaking, his voice a touch higher than normal.

“Cree, would you be a dear and get us some tea?”

He cleared his throat and tried again, but Credence got the point. They wanted a moment alone, without him eavesdropping. That was okay. It probably meant the letter was about him…

Credence Barebone.

The escaped obscurus. 

Also known as the sole cause of almost a dozen nomaj deaths.

Or muggles, as Theseus and Newt called them, but Miss Tina and Miss Queenie had used a different word on their visit, or when talking about Credence’s surviving sister, Modesty. She was someplace nice, she was happy with a new family who would love and protect her.

He’d been happy too, to hear she was alright. That night he cried himself to sleep, wishing more than anything he could have traded places with her in an instant. He didn’t want the magic, the power that meant he could never return to America again. He was a wanted criminal, meant to be dead. 

Probably wanted dead by a lot of people. He was very lucky that Mister Scamander, both of them in fact, had been so kind. Kind, though, that word was a bit further than how things went between he and Theseus. The warm, strange prickly sensation under his skin that didn’t indicate the obscurus trying to get free, it was something else, came to life when he was around the man for too long, or found himself staring when Theseus would go out to roam the grounds, climbing trees or going for a swim in the lake.

The Scamander estate was quite large, almost as big of a house as Credence imagined the Lord’s Heavenly mansion to be, with so much green grass and tall trees, it was out of a dream. He didn’t want to go back inside the suitcase to stay, much as he loved visiting with all of the creatures, the Thestrals especially - since they reminded him so much of himself - but only because it felt so confining. 

So permanent. 

He wanted to be able to stand out in the real sunshine, not some illusion of it. Newt seemed to understand and only asked him to help out with the creatures a few times a week, the rest of his days were spent with Theseus in the evenings, practicing magic, and the days he remained in the library, reading until it felt like his head might explode with so much new knowledge to remember.

The thought of losing one of the things he’d come to know, to consider a routine part of his life was mildly disturbing, even if Theseus promised, and would likely be back as soon as he could, Credence couldn’t help feeling odd, strangely selfish and angry deep down that the President, the same one who had ordered him killed, now wanted to upend his life again.

Theseus folded the letter up and tucked it into his jacket before getting up so fast it made Credence dizzy, blinking one second to see him sitting, and the next he was approaching his side.

“Forgive me, Credence. I must take my leave. I assure you, our lessons will continue as  _ normal _ when I return. Until then, Newt will just have to be a good substitute teacher, won’t he?”

Something was shining in the clear blue of Theseus’s eyes, so very different from Newt’s ever twinkling green, and Credence nodded, trying to act understanding. 

“Of course. Business is business.”

Theseus’s smile tightened,

“I wish it were so simple. Be well.”

 

The days passed slowly, sluggish, as if everything was doing its best to show Credence that see, nothing else mattered, everyone would eventually leave him, and even Newt had grown seemed to grow tired of speaking to him, choosing instead to spend long hours in the suitcase, only leaving it once a day to eat a combination of the usual three meals. 

That was something else Credence still wasn’t used to. 

Not having to worry about where his next meal would come from. 

He found himself looking less and less like his Thestrals in that regard. 

When he’d first arrived at the Scamander estate, he’d been gaunt, haggard, and hurt beyond repair, so he thought. But together, the Scamander's and the Goldsteins were able to heal him and shelter him. It was right out of a bible story, he couldn’t help thinking. The enemy he’d been warned about his entire life, had turned out to be his best ally.

He’d been gifted clothing, old things that Newt had outgrown, so he said, which had then been tailored to fit Credence perfectly. He was now blessed with a wardrobe in various shades of brown and dusty blues and greens and golds. Miss Queenie had let slip that his hair was something tragic, and not befitting him, as a hero, and a new addition to the wizarding world. He’d blushed scarlet at that, but allowed her to set him down in front of a vanity, and change things. The sharp bowlcut was now long, and gently wisping against his cheeks, down his jaw, tickling over his neck. He was told that if he wanted it to keep growing, he could always use some of Theseus’s old hair ribbons to keep it out of his face. 

Before the war, apparently, Newt’s older brother had worn his hair notoriously long, and Miss Queenie had giggled, and told him that no, it hadn’t looked nearly as good on him as it did on Credence.

He couldn’t seem to stop blushing around her after that, even knowing she was reading his thoughts, the mere fact that she saw  _ everything _ about him and still remained cheerful was a miracle. There was always the chance she was an angel, as was Miss Tina, who he could distinctly remember dreaming about, though he didn’t remember why.

Finally, after three days of silence Newt came to him at breakfast, startling him so badly he dropped his coffee cup and saucer, both of them shattered into a thousand pieces of porcelain on the ground, but before he could so much as gasp out his apologies, they were flying back up onto the table, good as new.

“Look at this. Forgive me Credence, I should have knocked I know - but look, Theseus has sent an update. It’s good… very good news.”

Credence took the scroll of paper and read the words scrawled on it. At first, he thought it had to be a mistake, a joke, an error of some kind.

 

_ ‘Graves is alive. Graves is alright. I’ll be back in England next week, and Graves is coming with me.’ _

 

All at once, Credence’s perfectly crafted post - supposed death world - came crashing down. He stood up from the table and stormed out onto the lawn, quite literally, morphing into a black and red cloud of magic, only to go and settle on the grass under the largest willow tree, which had quickly become a favorite of his. A place to take a book and read and hide, or follow Theseus if he was in a climbing mood and keep him company beneath it.

Newt followed, albeit slower, and with his wand extended, as if he thought Credence might harm him.

Utterly ridiculous.

In his obscurus form, Credence didn’t have to worry about needing to breathe, and certainly, there would not have been enough air in the earth’s inner skin to help him recover from the news. The three words he’d been both dreading and praying to a God he wasn’t sure he believed in anymore to hear. Or read, as it happened.

 

**Graves was alive.**

 

“Credence…”

Newt’s voice was cautious but shaky, and Credence wanted to laugh, bizarrely, that was what helped him reform, and land with a soft thump on the grass, shaking himself a little as he hugged his arms tight around his chest.

“I can’t believe it. After all this time… you’re still trying to protect me from something I already know.”

“What’s that then?”

“The Graves I knew… originally, he was real. I just… never noticed when he stopped being…  _ himself _ . Don’t you think I’ve tried? Gone back over every single moment, analyzed every single detail until I want to scream?”

“Yes, well, there was no guarantee that Grindelwald hadn’t gotten what he wanted and then killed him. I didn’t want to make you promises I couldn’t keep.”

“How long have you known that he was alive?”

Newt blinked.

He looked away from Credence, and he  _ knew _ . 

That first letter.

It hadn’t been about Credence at all. It had been the informing missive that Mister Graves had been found. Theseus was a war hero, and he’d fought beside the other man. Of course, his first instinct had been to flee, to go to New York, to Mister Graves’ bedside. Why should he care what Credence wanted? Why should it matter that Credence was dying, aching with every fiber of his being to just catch a glimpse of the man’s face that wasn’t a lie? 

To hear his voice, even a single word?

“Now Credence, you saw. You understand. They’ll be here next week. Although, I do wonder…”

“What…?”

Credence was angry, throat burning and voice bitter with carefully contained rage, while Newt seemed to  _ ponder _ as if it was some conundrum a creature had caused that he could easily remedy.

“Theo doesn’t usually keep his letters so short. Something might be wrong. He’s a chattery chap. You know this… you probably prefer his lessons, where he over explains, whereas I tend to… think too much inside my own head.”

Newt smiled a bit, as if it helped. 

“I’m sure it’s fine.”

“I’m just going to stay out here a bit longer.”

“Very well. Let’s call it a day, shall we?”

Credence was done listening to him, laying back on the lawn to stare up at the tree branches, the leaves rustling in the breeze, and the low chirping of nearby birds. 

Now he almost wanted the days to go even slower, to keep him safe, to make the pain ebb, give him time to prepare what he was going to say when he saw the man.

He came up empty every single time.

 

Credence wouldn’t. 

He would not do it.

He was checking the lane every morning at breakfast, hovering by the window, hoping to catch the sight or sound of the apparation indicating Theseus’s return. In the end, it was a perfectly ordinary Tuesday afternoon when he caught the small dip in the wards, long before Newt, because the younger Scamander was currently down the ladder in the suitcase. 

Credence ran. He didn’t stop to think, didn’t bother putting a jacket on or tying back his hair. The wind ruffled it beyond neatness anyway, and Miss Queenie had once said it made him look rather handsome, on her last visit. Maybe that didn’t matter. Maybe it did.

He almost tripped over the front steps on his way down them, out to the pathway that led up to the house, at the side of Theseus, accompanied by a tall, slender and dark haired lady, dressed in ruby red, with long black gloves. Credence swallowed thickly, and inhaled a deep breath, before opening his mouth, only for his voice to crack.

“Where’s Mister Graves? I thought you said he was going to come back with you? Did he change his mind? Does he not want to see me?” 

_ Why did you lie to me? _ Burned in the back of his throat, but he couldn’t dare be so rude in front of a lady. He wanted to know why  _ she _ was there, and where on God’s earth his Mister Graves was? He knew he shouldn’t be so possessive, so unhinged in appearance, but he had  _ waited _ . Agonized.

He’d done his time. 

He could feel the ache so strongly it was like a physical pull, a yearning to have the man back.

Theseus blinked, and looked behind him, to where Credence knew Newt must have finally been catching up with the change of events, the new plan.

“Is he coming later? Was he not well enough to travel yet? That’s it. He’s hurt, isn’t he? You left that out of your letter. Newt  _ said _ it felt off. Why would you do that to us?” 

_ To me? _

Credence’s vision was blurred with tears before Theseus even dared to open his traitorous mouth, and the lady was smiling a bit, her white teeth standing out, stark against crimson coated lips,

“Credence, my goodness you’ve changed. Your hair is so long, you’re looking well.”

Theseus clamped his lips together, and Newt was stepping in front of Credence, holding out his hand and shaking the woman’s own gloved hand, though she appeared startled, perhaps disturbed at Newt’s own uncouth behaviour.

Meanwhile, Credence wanted to scream, and break away, obscurus off into the night to find the man himself, at the same time as he was confused, frowning, at how the woman knew his name. Had Theseus been talking about them all, to some, some stranger?

“Theo, I need your help with the guest quarters, won’t you come with me?”

Newt’s tone left no room for questions, and before Credence could so much as squeak in protest, he was left standing there, awkwardly, alone with the lady in red, who didn’t seem to like shaking anyone’s hands. He fisted his own at his sides, and gritted his teeth.

“Nice to meet you. I suppose you know all about how I’m a criminal wanted for murder in my home country? Where did you and Theseus meet? Some speakeasy?”

He had the mad urge to laugh again, and the woman smiled a touch wider, before shaking her head, dark hair falling in a virtual curtain over her face, cheekbones sharp as diamonds. He decided that while she looked very beautiful, in that strange way that Theseus did, enough to make his stomach flip over and twist in knots, she also seemed deadly, somehow dangerous. The red of her lipstick and coat could have easily been to reflect blood she’d spilt in the past, or would in the future.

“Credence, my boy… I don’t know what they told  _ you _ , but Graves  _ did _ come with Theseus. I’m right here.”

Well, they could hardly expect Credence to stay in one piece after that.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Theseus turned on his heel and went right back outside the second he heard the telltale chime in the wards, Credence hadn’t taken the news well. It was all Newt’s fault really. He had  _ thought _ his little code phrases, his short messages would have gotten the point across. Then again, he’d been writing from the hospital room, the cramped table and chair not ideal for his best penmanship. 

It was hard to convey the sheer terror and fear he had experienced while walking in the hospital doors, afraid of what he was going to find in his best friend Graves’ room, Percival Graves, was plainly still on the door, even if the paperwork to release Graves would read something entirely different now. The nurses told him that Graves had been found, in a pool of blood, not thankfully his own, or,  _ her _ own. 

Right. 

Percival was no more. Theseus knew he needed to get used to that. Almost a week, five whole days, and he was still having trouble processing it all. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for Graves. He really couldn’t.

Blood, covered in the blood from the man who’d done it all. Stolen Graves’ face, destroyed Percival in more than name, escaped MACUSA within forty-eight hours of being caught, and then returned to gloat, only to find his prisoner had decided  _ not _ to give up on the will to live. So Grindelwald had met an untimely end, with very little chance of defeat, the arrogance and bravado he’d seemed to possess in spades, that had been his undoing. Theseus couldn’t say he was surprised, Graves had always been powerful, capable, and top of the class at Ilvermorny. Quickest to Auror title, youngest Director, hand picked by the President herself. 

The letter from the President had been full of all sorts of hand wringing when it came to Credence, but Graves, why, Picquery almost didn’t seem to care to mention the oh so important detail that was, oh yes,  _ that Grindelwald had turned Percival Graves into a woman under his capture _ . Theseus barely got out a word of grief and astonishment at the sight of her, because it seemed, he was just another nightmare to Graves. 

She’d ignored him, and talked to the nurses only, convinced they’d given her too many potions, and she needed to be weaned off them sooner. So they did.

Theseus had remained at her bedside, and simply refused to leave until he had her word that she would come with him, back to England. It was a matter of utmost importance. That was all he could say. Theseus didn’t bother mentioning the fact that his little brother had successfully smuggled out the Obscurus, thought to be dead, by almost anyone who mattered, and was currently housing him at the Scamander Estate, north of London. 

The only word that Graves seemed to notice was  _ ‘with.’ _

She didn’t like anyone getting too close, even the nurses, and his stomach curdled to think of the implications. If Grindelwald hadn’t been in too many pieces to even bury much less identify, he’d have gone after the monster himself.

“I don’t… I don’t know. I need to visit the brownstone… collect some of my things…”

“Of course. Whatever you want. Just please, promise me. There’s some-”

“Theseus. I don’t owe you anything. Not a thing.”

“You’re right. Of course, you’re right. I just…”

“You can’t protect me. You don’t need to. I don’t need saving. Just because I’m…  _ this _ now. You don’t have to play the hero with  _ me, _ Theseus. So just stop it. It’s pathetic that you’re even trying. I had you. I’ve been you. Gone to see the families of dead Aurors under my care… relived their deaths at the jokes of the trials, at the hearings, the meetings. The President won’t even come see me. What does that tell you? She’s  _ ashamed _ . Ashamed. She wishes I had  _ died _ . Wishes I had just  _ broken  _ under the torture, the threats. Then everything would be so much easier.”

Theseus felt as if he’d been slapped in the face. 

Picquery might have been cold, yes, but she wasn’t a psychopath. There was no way she would have said something like that…

He realized too late his mental defenses had slipped, or Graves was  _ prying _ , out to find his weaknesses. Well, Graves had always been his biggest weakness, and now, unfortunately, now it was even worse.

“She doesn’t  _ have _ to say it. I can see it in your eyes. You know it’s true.”

“I won’t  _ make _ you do anything. I can’t. You don’t owe me anything, I know. Consider this… a favor for someone you once loved. Every time you saved my life. This is me, trying to repay  _ you. _ We have so many rooms, so much land, space. You know you don’t want to remain confined in those brick walls… you need a vacation. Sad as it is.”

For a split second, Theseus thought Graves was going to hex him, or curse him, or worse, physically slap him, but instead, she smiled.

“You fucking bastard. I never stopped loving you. But maybe you’re right. Go on. Get out of my room while I get changed. I’m done wasting away in here, being probed by mindless idiots.”

They did stop by the brownstone, only for long enough to pack a few bags, and for Theseus to watch Graves put her talents to good use. Wandless magic had always been Graves’ effortless channel for power, and like that, she was no different. Everything became red, or black. Driving gloves were lengthened and given a shimmery sheen. Buttery soft leather now, reaching up to Graves’ elbows. A second pair, black satin, for other occasions.

Both ensuring there would be no accidental contact, even while apparating, or traveling.

“Alright. I’m ready.”

Theseus had sent a quick raven to Newt yesterday, and now they were about to get the surprise of their life. 

It wasn’t until they had landed in London and were walking to the apparation point that Theseus finally spoke up, and spilled the whole truth out.

“Credence is here.”

Graves did slap him for that, but the glove lightened the force of the blow somewhat.

“Don’t say that name to me.”

Theseus bit his lip, and turned the other cheek, while keeping an eye on her,

“He’s here. He’s with Newt. He saved him.”

For the first time since reuniting, Graves looked on the verge of tears, but oh, it wasn’t sad to witness, it was more like the righteous fury of angry goddess blossoming to life. Her jaw was set, and her voice only trembled a little.

“They told me he’d been killed. Ordered executed by the President.”

Theseus smiled tightly,

“Who told you that? The Goldsteins? They’re under oath.”

“You piece of shit.”

“You can hate me all you like. But that boy worships the ground you walk on. Even now.”

The speed at which Graves blinked and then wiped away her tears astonished Theseus, making him question if they’d ever been there at all, or if he was merely projecting. Facts of the matter were those; he’d found himself committing the cardinal sin of growing attached to someone he could never have, who would never be free, not now, especially. 

Even before finding out about Graves’ survival, Theseus had wondered, dreamed, allowed himself to consider what would happen if he had tried to make a move on Credence. 

They were together, very, very often. 

Sometimes alone for meals if Newt got too caught up in his creature care. 

During lessons, sparring or learning, he would be close, almost right behind or beside the boy, and to not have noticed his loveliness or quiet appeal would have meant blindness. 

Now, Graves was  _ painfully _ similar, with a sharp and contrasting beauty that had nothing to do with her form, it was all about how she carried herself. Credence moved in the same way, as if expecting rebukes at any moment. 

It irked him in a way he could not explain, while a surge of fondness and well of protective energy bloomed inside him. Neither of the two  _ needed _ fuck all from him, being two of the most powerful magical humans in the entire world, but he still damned well wanted to try.

“How is he then? Taking to magic well?”

The conversation turned back from insulting Theseus to about Credence so quickly he got whiplash, and felt the ghost of the second slap he never received on his cheek.

“He’s a fast learner, very bright. For having too much power for his age, his sense of control is astonishing. Newt says he’s never seen anything like it.”

Graves wouldn’t meet his gaze, but something in her dark eyes shone out like pride.

“Excellent. I always said he was just in need of the right teacher. I’m glad you both could fill that position.”

“I did my best. I hope you’ll be impressed when you meet him.”

Mild panic flashed in Graves’ eyes, before Theseus could amend the statement.

“As whoever you’d like to be. I won’t go in there, guns blazing. You’re welcome to provide excuses, act as Percival’s sister, if you like.”

“Fuck that. I never lied to Credence, and I’m not about to start. Just give us some space, and I’ll explain it to him as best as I can.”

Theseus nodded, and then carefully offered his arm, before they both vanished on the spot.

When he saw Credence approaching them from the house, his first instinct was to wave, before he quashed that in favor of a grimace. Though Graves stood tall, and smiled as cheerfully as she could manage, Theseus thought he saw her eyes glimmering with more tears. 

She had let go of him the second they landed, confirming his suspicions and further incensing his low simmering rage at Grindelwald. The gloves and the coat provided an elegant and lovely picture, but the layers beyond that told the rest of the story. She’d left her hair down in a twist to one side, kept in place either with magic or pomade, he wasn’t sure. Credence almost fell over at the sight of them, and the realization that someone was inherently missing flashed over his youthful face.

Before a dozen questions had left the boy, Theseus saw Graves flinch out of the corner of his eye every time Credence punctuated his question with ‘he’ or ‘Mister.’

He escaped as quickly as he could, trying not to sag against Newt with sheer relief, before stepping just inside the house, and watching from the doorframe.

Newt hissed at him that he was being uncharacteristically cowardly, but he waved it off in favor of casting a charm to enhance his hearing. 

He caught the tail end of Graves bluntly stating the fact of the matter, and the next thing he knew, Credence had exploded into a dark cloud of magic.

Newt was grabbing his arm to keep him from going back out there, only to freeze and watch as Graves reached up to pluck off a glove, and held out her hand, bared for the first time since he’d reunited with her, since the hospital, allowing the red gleam of her sharp nails to be visible.

“Credence, I hope you know, none of this is your fault.”

Theseus’s heart clenched in his chest as he heard Graves’ voice wavering, and Credence seemed to pick up on it just as quickly, melting back to the ground to fall to his knees, before rushing forward to hug Graves’ legs.

He gulped.

That hadn’t been exactly what he’d been expecting. Newt kept trying to tug him away, inside, to break the line of sight, and end the charm, but Theseus didn’t want to, not yet. He saw Graves put her gloveless hand to Credence’s head, petting over his hair, and then stroking the side of his face.

He suspected, somehow, that they were both crying, though neither of them made a sound remotely like a sob.

“...My beautiful miracle, what has he done to us?”

That was enough for him. Theseus turned away and took off for his study, the library, anywhere he could go and not be in any danger of seeing either of them. It stung far more than he ever wanted to admit, ever thought  _ it _ could. Graves had never been fully his, not really, the few stolen nights of passion they’d had during the war and even after were bright moments in their past, never to linger on and morph into the future or become a ‘someday we’ll do that again’ moment.

He wanted to punch his fist through a wall in frustration, but instead he settled for shattering every window in his bedroom, and repairing it after a few minutes, just to be able to relish the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Credence could scarcely breathe, as the gravel bit into his knees, through the fabric of his nice secondhand gifted trousers, he tried to hold it together, as indeed, he  _ held _ his Mis-no- _ Mis _ s Graves. He was shaking, keeping his eyes closed, somehow hoping perhaps it was all a bad dream, a strange mistake, a potion he’d swallowed by accident, the side effects of an encounter with a creature Newt had warned him away from, but the hand in his hair was too slight, nails too sharp, and fingers too lithe.

“Credence… my beautiful miracle. What has he done to us?”

Tears fell freely down his cheeks, as his eyes burned from squeezing them shut too tightly.

“I don’t know… I thought I’d never see you again… and here you are now, but you’re so different. How could you possibly still want me?”

Both hands now cupped his face, and a light brush of thumbs over his skin wiped away his tears, while fingertips on his jaw gently urged him to look up, and he was forced to face the reality. The stunning woman who’d come back to the Scamander estate  _ was  _ Graves. 

Somehow, through dark magic and madness from the man who’d declared  _ him _ useless, a waste of time, and worst of all, unteachable, Graves had been changed into a woman. It almost hurt to look at her, she was so beautiful.

“Dear boy, you’re too kind for me. Please, stand. I can’t bear to see you like this, when I know how powerful you truly are. Taller than me too, I suspect.”

Credence winced as he got up from the road, and then finally relaxed as he straightened his back and faced Graves. She had been right. He was almost two inches above her. A hand still remained on his face, tucking back the long strands of hair that had escaped from behind his ears, or perhaps blown wild in the breeze when he’d sprinted out to greet them.

“What should I call you?”

He finally gasped, and Graves smiled, a touch sadly, if Credence was correct in his observation, while her hand dropped, and she carefully pulled her glove back on.

“Penny, I think, it’s fairly close enough to Percy to keep the confusion to a minimum. From Percival to Penelope. My parents, Morgana rest their souls, might rise from the grave.”

Credence blinked, and then nodded. Both names were elegant, strong and wise sounding. Percival had been the name of a knight, from an old legend, or lie, fairy tale, as ma would have called them. Penelope was Greek, if he remembered right, also from a story, an older one, closer to the time of the bible, but not quite.

They walked back to the house together, not touching again but side by side with barely an inch between their bodies, hands just shy of brushing against each other.

“So you’ve been staying here, learning magic with Theo, and Newt?”

Credence nodded, able to smile a little,

“They’re wonderful. Newt helps me with the practical applications of magic, caring for the creatures, and Theseus is the one teaching me more about defensive spells, history of magic lore.”

“I’m delighted to hear that. I always knew you’d do well.”

“You’re going to stay with us, won’t you?”

Graves glanced over at him and looked on the verge of a smile herself.

“I suppose, yes. As long as they don’t get sick of me. You as well. I don’t wish to overstay my welcome. Even if I am on technically indefinite leave from work. I’m sure there will be a need to get back into the daily grind soon enough. Bills, and such.”

Credence licked his lips, and shrugged.

“Perhaps if you get tired of the mansion, you could visit the creatures with me, in the suitcase. It’s like another world down there.”

Graves paused to open the door for them both, before Credence realized  _ he _ should have been the one to get it, and stood there feeling foolish for a good long moment, cheeks rapidly heating, while the silence stretched on, yawning out into infinity. Credence half wondered if there was a spell to make the ground open up and swallow him, when finally Graves spoke, so quietly he thought he misheard her at first.

“I’d like that, Credence, it sounds like an adven-”

“There you two are! Thought maybe you got lost. Come along, lunch is served.”

Newt clapped his hands together and grinned, while Credence tried to force himself to smile, chancing a look over at Graves, who merely frowned.

“Where’s Theo? Is he not going to join us?”

Newt coughed, and dropped his gaze to the floor at once, apparently having used up all his brave manic energy.

“Oh? Theseus? No idea. Come along. The soup’s getting cold.”

 

Credence took a seat opposite Graves, which as it turned out, had been a very bad idea, as he found himself unconsciously flashing back to the diner, the one meal they’d shared before. Graves’ words bounced around his memory, along with the flower blooming to life in front of his very eyes.

 

_ ‘Why don’t you have the lobster bisque? I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised by the crackers.’ _

 

Credence had watched enraptured, as the formerly dead and wilted carnation had become something else entirely, with the help of magic. The meal had been the best he'd ever had, and the look Graves had given him before they parted ways in the alley was heavy with promise. So many things he’d wanted to ask. Now, he probably had a dozen more questions just about magic itself that Theseus would have gladly helped him find a book for. He caught Graves’ glance a couple times during the meal, which Newt kept blissfully silent for, instead of rambling on about a new creature or the like, and Credence found himself smiling almost apologetically when he had to rise up and declare his leave. He needed to find Theseus and find out what was going on.

“Good evening to you Credence.” Graves murmured.

“Rest well, we'll have plenty of work to do tomorrow.” Newt added.

A petulant reply was on the tip of his tongue but Credence bit it in favor of nodding politely and murmuring a  _ goodnight  _ also. 

He didn't run away that time, choosing a spell in favor of fruitless searching, and he discovered Theseus in the library, asleep on a couch, curled up as best he could be under a throw blanket. The man was so tall he could hardly conceal himself unless he was really trying, and Credence smiled sadly down at him, reaching out to touch his cheek, wary of his growing bangs, long enough to spill over his red brows.

A hand shot up to grab his wrist lightning fast, as blue eyes opened in a heartbeat, before focusing on him, then Theseus let him go, and exhaled a breath. 

“Credence what are you doing...here? Shouldn't you be at dinner?”

“Dinner is over. You missed it. Why were you hiding in here? What's wrong?”

Theseus swallowed and dropped his hand along with his gaze, focused somewhere around Credence’s left shoe.

“Isn't obvious? I'm only in the way.”

“What are you talking about? You're one of my teachers, I consider you my friend, didn’t you miss Graves? Don't you want to catch up? I thought we could all-”

“No Credence. I'm not your friend. I'm merely an ally. You don't need me anymore. Graves can take over you magical education. I know that's what you always wanted. Newt told me Graves originally promised to teach you, and now,  _ she _ can.”

Theseus’s voice cracked, and Credence sunk to the ground beside the couch. He felt helpless, unmoored in the face of outright rejection  _ again _ , and he tried not to cry.

“Please, Theseus, don't do this. Don't shut me out. I want you to-”

Theseus reached out to put his hand on the back of Credence’s neck, and he went willingly, without a thought as to why, until their mouths brushed together, and a gasp escaped him. 

“Credence, dear boy, don't you understand? I'm hopeless. I'm in love with you, impossibly, as I struggle to put words to where we stand.”

Credence couldn't move or think beyond the one word that  _ did  _ seem to sum it up. Impossible. 

He thought he loved Graves, Graves and Theseus had an unmentioned past, and now, nothing was the same.

 

* * *

 

Theseus wasn’t sure what to say, or do, when Credence didn’t pull away or move, he sat up and urged the boy onto the couch with him. Credence seemed to figure out what was happening as he moved, and quickly straddled Theseus’s hips, and leaned back down to kiss him again. 

“You’re a quick learner.” Theseus managed to breathe out, and Credence just smiled,

“I’ve had a great teacher.”

Despite how much he wanted more than a few kisses and simple touches, Theseus did not wish to push Credence beyond his apparent comfort zone, as the boy seemed content to remain as he was, perched in his lap, curled over him, and snuggled in his arms. The blanket could easily cover them both, whenever he felt his eyes beginning to slide shut again.

After a moment, Credence shifted back to whisper to him,

“Can I stay with you?”

“Of course… if you want.”

“Please.”

Credence climbed out of Theseus’s lap to cuddle into his side, with an arm around the boy’s back, he guided Credence to tuck his head under his chin. The boy might have been very tall, but Theseus was taller still than both Newt and Credence.

Graves was the only one who could now give them both a run for their money.

When he pulled the blanket back over them, and glanced to the door, his heart stopped for a moment, as he thought he saw the shadows moving. It wasn’t until there was a flash of red and black that he realized it had been  _ Graves, _ watching them from the doorway.

Theseus didn’t fall back asleep for a good many hours after that, worry and concern lingering in his mind, and haunting his dreams even as Credence slept away at his side. Early the next morning the fire had gone down to just embers, and the grey light of dawn was beginning to seep through the curtains. Credence stirred slowly, and Theseus was instantly awake, wondering what the boy might do, or say.

“Theseus…”

“Good morning.”

“Aren’t you hungry? Should we go get breakfast?”

Theseus chuckled,

“You’re right… unlike Newt, I can’t actually skip most of my meals. Did you hear my stomach growling?”

Credence’s lips quirked into a smile, and he shook his head, 

“No. I just want you to keep up your strength. We’ve got a week's worth of lessons to catch up on today.”

“Mmm, who told you that?”

“Newt.”

“Of course he did, that workaholic.”

Credence hugged him slightly, before starting to sit up and climb off of the couch, abandoning the blanket in favor of slipping back into his shoes, and then turning to reach out for his hand. Theseus found himself staring at it far too long, before taking it, and following the boy out to the dining room, only to stop short at the sight of both Newt  _ and _ Graves already sitting down, Graves sipping at a steaming mug of what had to be black coffee, while Newt poked at some eggs on toast.

“Oh! Hello.”

“Good morning gentlemen. I trust you slept well? No back pains?”

Graves’ red lips curved into a smirk, and then disappeared as she took another drink. Newt was chirping a greeting as Credence dropped Theseus’s hand at once and took a seat beside his brother, smiling shyly over at Graves.

“Indeed. I apologize for not making dinner last night. I was a bit tired from so much travel.” It wasn’t a lie, not completely.

“Not to worry.” Graves replied without even sparing a glance to him.

“Tea?”

Newt smiled, and tapped his wand over the ornate teapot, as Theseus sighed, and collapsed into the last remaining seat near the rest of the party, right beside Graves and next to Credence.

“Thank you, yes. Strong as you can manage.”

Graves continued drinking her coffee while occasionally flicking through a condensed version of the Daily Prophet, and Theseus decided against the accusation which had formed on his tongue, letting Newt and Credence’s quiet conversation fill the silence, despite the awkwardness that lingered.

After they’d finished eating, Newt and Credence both took off, insisting something about a morning routine with the creatures, though only Credence gave him a longing look, and he smiled and promised to come rescue him shortly for their first lesson.

“Are you going to lecture me, or curse me?”

Theseus finally spat out, before setting down his empty teacup with a hardly intimidating rattle.

Chancing a look over at Graves, Theseus was struck by how incredibly dangerous she still looked, despite the early hour, there was not an ounce of vulnerability in her face, only her eyes softened for a moment at his words and actions. Her smile remained a strong red line, with no hint of a smudge, despite having just eaten a meal.

“I’m afraid I’m not the villain you wish to make me. There is room inside my heart for more than one person, lest you forget. I first loved you, then Credence. I never  _ stopped _ loving you, Theo.”

Theseus reeled like he’d been struck, and then got to his feet to stare down at her, gaping, and unsure exactly what she expected him to say. She merely looked back coolly, before setting the paper down with a soft crunch.

“So, so you just are just okay... with this? With my accidental seduction of Credence?”

“I don’t believe for a second what I witnessed was an accident. If I hadn’t been found, and you hadn’t been forced to leave to come see me, are you really going to pretend that nothing would have eventually transpired? Don’t bother trying to lie to me, old friend. I know every inch of you. You cannot lie, successfully, for very long.”

Graves wasn’t wearing her gloves, Theseus couldn’t help noticing, and yet, she made no to attempt to touch him like she’d done to Credence the day before. She merely smiled and then slipped past him, vanishing from the room in a swirl of red and silver silk. 

He didn't bother to try and follow. Clearly the conversation was over.

So Theseus went through the rest of his day in a strange haze, catching up on work reports from the Ministry and all the while trying to understand exactly what was going on, in his mind, his heart, and if Credence had any clue that he was the point of interest between both he and Graves.

Upon going outside, intent on climbing a tree, gaining some distance and hoping to have some great revelation, he was pleasantly surprised to find Credence himself already there, under the largest willow tree, frowning down at some sort of fictional novel.

“Hello there.”

“Theseus…”

“Hiding from  _ me _ now are you?”

Credence blinked up at him, before closing the book with a soft snap, politely giving Theseus his full attention.

“Not exactly. I kept waiting for you to come find me and Newt, but you didn’t.”

“I was going to, but I also didn't want to interrupt.”  _ ‘And I was avoiding you.’ _

“Did you ever think maybe I wanted you to? After last night, I'm more confused than ever.”

The pain and worry that was aching in Theseus’s chest was mirrored on the boy’s face. Credence had never been any good at hiding his emotions. Then again, he’d never been encouraged to show them before either, so perhaps it was a touch of rebellion as much as it was unintentional. “Forgive me-”

“-No! I'm sick and tired of you or Newt always apologizing to me. I'm not some wounded bird or stupid child. I have my own thoughts and feelings and wants. Did you ever think about that? I'm not just a pawn of your affections?”

Theseus bristled and then folded his arms to glare intimidatingly down at Credence, best he could, when all he wanted to do was fall to his knees and pull the boy into a tight embrace.

“You've been talking to Graves, haven't you?”

The thought struck him, unbidden, and then it was all he could think about. Graves leaning in close to whisper in Credence’s ear, a bared hand gripping at the boy’s sharp jawline, those scarlet nails contrasting with his pale skin, while guiding him in for a kiss that would leave the boy’s lips echoing further crimson. 

Merlin’s beard, Credence would be so beautiful entwined with her. The two of them together was a deadly combination for his libido. Theseus could see himself doing anything to win some of both of their attentions. They were both pale skinned and dark haired beautiful creatures who’d managed to snare him in their clutches. Accidental or not, he was in so much trouble.

“Credence, what  _ do  _ you want?”

 

* * *

 

That was the ultimate question, wasn't it? No one else in his entire life had ever cared enough to ask, besides Tina and Newt. It was only from their compassion that he’d been allowed to survive, to escape in the first place. Now, Theseus stood towering over him, but very much in a submissive pose, despite his height advantage, so at last, Credence held full control of the conversation. He was surprisingly intuitive.

There  _ had _ been an encounter with Graves earlier in the day, just as Credence had left Newt behind in the suitcase, with the excuse of a need for some lunch, that was when he had nearly bowled her over on his way into the kitchen. 

She had been wearing what looked like a black dressing gown over a red slip dress and with delicate white silk slippers. She appeared more like some film star, the femme fatale of a detective story, rather than a former magical law enforcement agent. 

“Credence. I trust you had a productive morning.” It wasn't a question, and it had stalled Credence mid sentence, trying to figure out exactly how best to complement Graves in a way that wouldn't sound impolite. 

“M-miss Penny. You like like a magazine.” He bit his tongue but it was too late and Graves was already getting far too close, dark curtain of hair being flipped over her shoulder, almost the same shade of the robe.

“My boy, you flatter me. I can assure you I'm simply imitating the fashions I recall my late mother adored, with some minor help from Miss Goldstein over the floo. Queenie, that is.”

Credence felt as though the floor had fallen out from under him. Of all the people to help Graves with her new look, Queenie was one of the kindest and loveliest, so naturally any advice she provided would only make Graves ten times more alluring. Credence was already having a hard time not staring, now it was impossible considering how close they were standing.

“What keeps you inside on such a lovely day, Credence?”

“Lunch.”

He managed to gasp out, just seconds before Graves’ red tipped nails dragged up the side of his neck and then had caught a lock of his hair between two fingers, gently caressing it like it was the finest silk, like her robe.

“I wonder if you would mind if I joined you? Unless of course you prefer not to have company…?”

Credence rapidly blinked and tried to clear his throat, his mouth suddenly dry as he watched Graves’ lips part so the tip of her tongue could wet them.

“N-not at all.”

“I’m delighted to hear that, Credence.”

Graves swept past him with a smirk, and with a flick of her wrist was throwing together two chicken salad sandwiches with a plate of crisp looking pickle slices to share, paired with glasses of iced pink lemonade.

“You didn't have to do all this-”

“I wanted to Credence. Please, sit.”

The meal wasn't awkward because of the silence, but rather filled with the sound of crunching from the sandwiches and pickles and clinks from the ice. When Credence was done he immediately rose to collect their dishes, beating Graves before she could use magic to clear the mess. The moment he was done setting them in the sink he turned around to find Graves right behind him, on the verge of pinning him against the counter.

“Tell me, was what I witnessed last night an ultimatum, or do you still have feelings for me,? You must only tell me to stop, and I will. But I need to know either way, Credence. You put out a lot of mixed signals, quite frankly, it confuses the hell out of a woman.”

A slow smile, more than a little sad, and Graves was dropping her gaze to Credence’s lips.

“I uh, I do, god forgive me. I want you both… somehow.”

Graves’ smile widened a touch, showing her white even teeth, and she put a hand to his hip, somehow burning through to his skin through the fabric, sending his heart rate through the roof.

“You've committed no carnal sin, Credence. It would do for you to remember that.”

Then he could taste lipstick, waxy and rich, smelling of roses and tasting a bit like citrus underneath it all. The lemonade, he guessed, while Graves kissed him and kept him upright only from her sheer strength, as he was more than certain his knees had given out.

It was so blazingly different than kissing Theseus had been, all hard edges and warm touches, slow grazings of lips and a hint of tongue.

Graves kissed with a subtle ferocity, a bite of teeth and insistent curl of fingers into skin, like the world might end. He suspected it would have to, before Credence ever grew tired of the contact.

When he finally came to his senses and tried to reach for her, to simply rest a hand on her own slender waist, or maybe dare to have a feel of her dark hair, he instead found himself stuck, frozen perfectly in place. 

“Please, can I…?”

“No darling. I'm afraid I'm not ready for that. You took me by surprise yesterday, but I very much prefer if you don't touch me.”

Credence swallowed thickly before nodding, as he murmured his apologies, only to open his eyes and find Graves on the verge of tears also.

“My sweet boy, it's nothing  _ you _ did. Merely a consequence of circumstance. Can you forgive me?”

Credence affirmed at once, that yes, of course, and then proceeded to grip the counter behind his back so hard his knuckles actually started to ache. To his utter shame, despite the minimal contact, he could feel himself growing hard. Maybe it was the kiss. The event he had long dreamed of, manifesting itself so much more differently than he could have ever imagined.

“Can you touch  _ me _ ?”

The thought was immediately quashed, but instead of refusing or shaking her head, Graves simply smiled, and leaned in to kiss him again, before dipping below his jawline to press her lips to his neck. He had a moment of panic, wondering if there would be lipstick to betray such indiscretions, but Graves only chuckled and pulled away to shift her hand, moving to cup over the front of his pants. A gasp ripped from his throat as his hips bucked unconsciously into the touch.

“You're  _ hard _ . Would you object to me touching you, here?”

Credence glanced around the room at once and noticed all the doors closed as well as a shimmery hue to the windows.

“I'm nothing if not discreet, my boy. How quickly you forget the few alleyway meetings we shared.”

A whimper left him next, as Graves’ hand let go of him, and magic undid his pants, letting her long fingers dip inside the fabric, trailing over the length of Credence’s suddenly throbbing cock trapped now below one remaining layer of fabric.

“Please!”

His knees were going to give out and he was going to hit his head and die from it all.

But when Credence tried to move, just to shift his grip, not intending to try and touch Graves, he found his hands properly stuck to the counter. 

“Small charm, won't take a moment to undo. Can't have you fainting on me, now can we?”

Credence numbly shook his head, glad for that range of movement still being allowed, while Graves continued to tease him, before closing in for another kiss, as cool fingertips caressed over his newly bared and overheated skin.

Credence gasped again into the kiss, and he could feel wetness leaking from the tip of his cock, aiding the slow strokes of Graves’ hand, before a thumbnail gently scraped against the underside of the head, and with a twist of fingers down the shaft, he fell apart. 

Credence’s eyes fell closed as his lips parted on a sigh, and his cock pulsed half a dozen times into Graves’ palm, while he made half hearted thrusts forward, praying to just vanish off the face of the earth from such a dismal display.

“You're a wonder, Credence. Simply stunning. I hope to witness _ that  _ again, very soon. I'll let you go now, alright?”

Graves’ voice was a ragged whisper, like she’d been slowly dragging on a cigar, not Credence's cock, and when his eyes finally fluttered open, he looked down at himself to find no mess. His pants were already done back up, and Graves was walking away, humming something he didn't recognize. She winked over her shoulder at him and waved a hand at the windows, removing the sheen and allowing the full sunshine back in.

He stood there for a few moments, until his heartbeat slowed once more, and then proceeded to the willow tree, pausing only to summon a random book from the library as he went.

When Theseus found him, for of course he had, Credence knew he should have held more patience, but instead of relaxing him, the stolen moment he’d shared with Graves had only put him more on edge.

 

“What do I want? I want us to stop pretending that we don't all want this… whatever this is. I  _ love _ Graves, that hasn't changed. I have an interest in you. Both of you care for each other, and me, right? So…”

Theseus seemed to consider it, before uncrossing his arms and focusing so pointedly on him, so intently Credence was afraid there  _ had been  _ lipstick left on his skin.

“You mean it? Would Graves want to-”

“Yes.”

“She said that?”

“Not in so many words… but I told her that last night didn't mean I didn't care about…  _ us _ .”

Theseus’s brow quirked up along with his mouth in a half smile that was somehow devastatingly attractive and frustrating all at once. 

“What a marvellous human being we have the pleasure of knowing. Credence... I’ll tell you what. Come to my room tonight, eleven o'clock. I'll tell Graves the same. We’ll see if we can't figure this blasted thing out.”

Credence gulped and then nodded. The idea of being alone with both of them, with the potential for  _ more _ of the same from earlier in the afternoon was enough to make him sweat despite the cool breeze filtering through the branches.

“Excellent. See you at dinner, I daresay.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay final part. finally at the wifi cafe so here ya go.

Theseus didn't get nervous at the idea of sex, never in his entire life could he confess to having butterflies at the thought of getting naked in front of someone he was attracted to. Until now. Because there was so much more going on, with the crush on Credence and the past colliding with the present in a big way in Graves, he needed a fucking drink to keep his nerves in line. It was a damned good thing he wasn't as powerful as Credence or he’d have flown out the window and gone around the world twice at that rate.

Drinking wasn't even his thing, it was Graves’.

Oh well. 

Theseus summoned the decanter of scotch from his private collection; which naturally Newt didn't even know existed, they had enough liquor cabinets in the house as it was, and poured himself three fingers neat, downing half of it in one swallow. By the time his  _ tempus _ spell read five to eleven, he didn't feel any better. 

He still wanted to crawl out of his own skin, as well as his clothing, but he figured starting off naked would have come off as a bit over eager, not to mention a touch obscene for Credence’s suspected virginal eyes.

So Theseus went with getting shirtless, comfortable sleep pants, and no shoes or socks, just his house slippers. He remained perched on the end of his bed, which he had expanded and charmed beyond the king size to be able to accommodate everyone, should they choose to spend the night with him, and stared into the fireplace while finishing his drink.

He didn't have to cast another charm to know the first knock he heard was Graves, as it was eleven on the dot, so he didn't run for the door, he elegantly walked, almost on the verge of skipping.

“Hey.”

He opened the door to find Graves lounging against the frame, wearing a scarlet robe that fell to above her knees, slim legs hidden by black stockings, which disappeared into shiny black heeled slippers, with her arms folded, covered up to the elbow with satin black gloves.

“Hey stranger. Credence is on his way. Got a bit delayed with Newt, you know.”

“Do you think he's giving our boy some pointers or just oblivious as always?”

Graves snorted a laugh, and then shucked off her robe to reveal more black contrasting her pale skin, lace and satin mingling together in a frothy covering that hid her breasts behind a thin sheer veil along with matching underwear, the stockings were clipped to a red garter belt and Theseus’s heart about stopped.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Credence…?” Not that he was complaining about the view, but it seemed a bit premature.

“Should I? Pretty sure I'll do what I like, remember? Go sit down. Sit still if you can.” If not for the last order, he was certain he’d have sat down and immediately put a hand over himself, already half hard from the sight of so much creamy skin trimmed in such lovely window dressing. 

So, in lieu of that, Theseus was utterly lost, dazed and confused as to what exactly was going on, collapsing onto his bed, and fisting both hands into the sheets. Up until the soft knock sounded to indicate Credence’s arrival. Graves went to greet him, while Theseus just smiled nervously from the bed.

“So…”

“Would you like a drink Credence? I've had one myself.”

That certainly explained the babbling, he realized. He wanted to slap himself.

Graves smirked a touch too knowingly and Credence just shook his head.

“No thank you.”

“Very well.”

“So...”

“Theseus, calm yourself. No one is going to be doing anything out of the ordinary. What I propose is that  _ Credence  _ tell us precisely what he expects out of the night.”

Credence was clad in a robe of his own, along with floor length sleep pants and a rather shaky expression, not quite a smile, more like a grimace. He suddenly appeared startled at such a direct question not posed like a question, now looking like a deer in the headlights, jaw dropping as he focused properly on Graves’ own attire.

“Uh… I don’t know…”

“Darling, tell us what you like. Would like prefer to start out with a kiss, or are you okay with something like we did this afternoon?”

Theseus’s nostrils flared as he looked between them, catching the blush rising in Credence’s cheeks. Merlin’s left tit, he  _ knew _ something had happened. He knew it.

Theseus wanted to be angry, really he did, but jealousy quickly gave way to a rising tide of lust at the sight of Graves slowly approaching Credence, stalking him like a panther would its prey, reaching out with a gloved hand to trace a finger over the collar of his robe, snaring his attention in an effortless manner.

“I want… to watch you two. Please. It’s the only way I’ll learn. I want to be good for you, both of you.”

Theseus’s cock jumped at the idea, and Graves didn’t even look his way, but flicked open Credence’s robe, exposing his chest, pale, unmarked and hairless, despite his age. He was lucky, he had far better self control than Theseus, judging by the lack of his visible arousal. Until Graves stepped closer, and leaned in to kiss his neck, while reaching down to palm over what had to be the line of his cock, and Theseus’s mouth went dry. 

She could barely wrap her hand around it, as Credence was shuddering against her, and Theseus suddenly found it very difficult to keep from touching himself.

“Darling, would you object to me restraining you, so that you don’t rub yourself raw before we’ve finished?”

“No. Please. Do whatever you want, as long as I can still see you.”

“Perfect. Go on then, have a seat near the headboard, I’ll conjure up something for your lovely wrists.”

Silk ties, as it turned out, the exact shade of blue as Theseus’s eyes, if he thought about it, and Credence went, oh so willingly, deliciously pliant, and eager himself, letting Graves help him out of his robe, leaving him bared to the waist, his cock now jutting up in an obvious tent from his pants, while she kissed the inside of his wrists before whispering low, and fastening the ties to the wooden rungs. 

Once she was finished, Credence blinked over at them, for Graves was rounding the other side of the bed to move between Theseus's spread legs, before kneeling into him, not quite thrusting her breasts up against his face, but almost close enough to kiss the lace. He could smell a faint scent of lilacs and vanilla rising from the heat of her skin, and it made his mouth water.

“Do you remember my only request, my handsome Theo?”

Theseus swallowed thickly, and then nodded,

“No touching.”

“Good. You may however use your mouth, so, please, lay back on the bed, and keep your hands to yourself.”

He scrambled back to do as asked at once, barely aware of Credence already beginning to shift around in his bindings, a low moan seemingly trying to crawl out of his throat. Graves didn’t remove the garter belt or stockings, but merely slipped off the small scrap of black satin that had been shielding her cunt from their sight. Theseus gulped again, quickly making the connections necessary, before she’d even kicked away her slippers and crawled onto the bed, quickly straddling his bare waist, and teasingly pausing to sit down on him, putting a hand to his cheek, the satin of the glove a sweeter caress than he deserved for all the wicked thoughts running through his mind.

“If you’re going to do what I think you are, I must beg for you to get on with it. I’ve been dying to know what you taste like.”

Graves’ fingers curled on his jawline, sharp nails digging into his skin even through the glove, and Theseus promptly pressed his lips together, watching her own lips quirk,

“If you don’t shut up, I won’t let you come inside me. You’ll have to wait until I’m done, and have had Credence first.”

Oh.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Please, please  _ show _ me.”

Credence’s voice was a breathy whine, and Theseus’s cock twitched again at the sound, while Graves finally leaned up again, still holding his face in a painful grip, sliding her hand back to cup his head, before sliding forward, just barely hovering over his chin and lower lip. If he licked his lips, he would possibly graze the very outer edge of her cunt.

“Theo, please, oblige us both, my love.”

Something in her gaze changed, and Theseus knew, quite intimately  _ that _ look. The one right before they’d fucked the first time, and he’d begged Graves to take him, even if it hurt. It had, but the burn had been so sweet, the ache worth every second spent gritting his teeth to manage it, to accommodate the perfect width and length of-

Fuck.

Graves gasped aloud at the first touch of her cleft to Theseus’s mouth, and a strangled whimper left Credence, prompting Graves to attempt to speak.

“Do I need to gag you, my boy, or can you control yourself? Wait to come until I can take sit on your pretty cock.”

“Y-yes miss Graves.”

“Good boy. Now go on Theseus, don’t pretend you don’t know what you’re doing.”

He wasn’t doing anything of the sort, but when her fingers were laced in his short but gradually growing out hair, he couldn’t help but be a little distracted. Hair pulling was his number one weakness, Graves knew him better than anyone. As Graves slowly started to move her hips, rocking gently over him, he pursed his lips, suckling hard and then softer, before adding his tongue, thrusting as deep as he could, seeking out the essence of her taste, just barely getting a hint of her reaction when a sharp flick of his tongue made her thighs clench.

He hummed against her, and then arched his back, forcing himself to keep going until his jaw began to ache, even after it did, he cast a numbing charm, and closed his eyes, reading every twitch of her fingers and each stutter in her hips.

“Yes, oh, fuck, Theo, just like that, right there…”

Credence was writhing around next to them, but remaining silent, apparently too busy observing, trying to learn, to dare allow himself to give in to his own arousal. Theseus knew it would be far better for the boy if he did as best as he could to resist. Though he was certainly powerful enough to break through the charmed ties binding him. Theseus couldn’t  _ imagine _ how it would be to have Graves riding his cock, and in fact he needed to put it out of his own mind, lest he become too distracted before…

Oh good, yes, Graves was coming, he was certain. 

She let go of his head to reach for the back of the bed with one hand, and put her free hand to Credence’s closest thigh, before letting out a low moan, followed by a litany of soft curses. She swung off of Theseus’s face, leaving him licking his lips and panting for air, lifting the numbing charm, and putting a hand to his jaw, massaging it carefully while trying to smirk over at Graves.

“Enjoy the ride?”

“Shh. You know I did. You were exceptional, even if you did cheat. To be fair, it’s been a while. For both of us. So now you may come, and if you recover by the time I’ve fucked Credence, you may have me as well.”

She leaned over to peck his cheek, deftly missing the slick remains of her own climax, and Theseus grinned, lacing his hands behind his head as he turned to the side to watch the show.

“Tell me what you learned.”

 

* * *

 

Credence was trembling, straining against the ties around his hands, as he could feel his cock leaking against his pants, a wet spot was surely visible on the front. He wished more than anything for Theseus or Graves to just  _ touch _ him, even a little. 

“I saw… you sit on his face, and he kissed you until you, uh, you came.”

“Precisely. Do you know what happens after a lady has come once, Credence?”

“N-no.”

“It means she’s wetter, and relaxed enough to begin to handle your lovely cock. Would you like me to untie your hands?”

“Yes!”

Credence almost sobbed with relief, and when he blinked, tears  _ did _ escape him, wetting his cheeks and dripping onto his bare chest.

“Darling, you’re shaking. Should I let you come once to take the edge off?”

“Please…”

Credence couldn’t remember being so hard in his entire life, not even when Graves had first been about to put her hand on him, what seemed like so many hours ago, and when she dissolved the ties on his wrists, and flicked a finger to vanish his sleep pants, it was a whisper of sensation, enough to make his cock jump, and smack into his stomach, smearing clear liquid on his skin.

“Fucking hell. Credence, you’re-”

Theseus’s low curse met his ears before Graves got to his side, and leaned in to kiss him, swallowing the pathetic sound that escaped him.

“Fuck him. Please.”

Credence could distinctly hear Theseus begging, and Graves broke away to smile at him, before climbing onto his lap, just barely avoiding his cock.

“Put your hands on my waist, and don’t move them from the belt, do you understand?”

“Y-yes.”

He felt so very lucky to even be allowed such a thing, so as his hands shook and landed on the soft curves evident under the black silk, he gulped in a breath and watched, waiting to see what Graves would do next.

“Now, just hold on, and I’ll do the work for you, darling. I want your first time to be as special as can be.”

Credence opened his mouth to protest it didn’t matter, as long as he was with Graves and Theseus, he was happy, but Graves simply shushed him with another kiss, while lifting up to grind back down over his cock, sending white hot sparks of pleasure down his spine. His fingers tightened over Graves’ waist hard enough to bruise, he feared, but all he could  _ do _ was hold on, as a shout tried to leave his throat, he felt his cock jerk under the warm wetness of Graves’ cleft, and he was seconds from coming, gloriously, long and languid thrusts of his own hips rising to meet her every inch of the way.

Until it stopped, crashing to a halt from a cool kiss of metal around the base of his cock, before Graves gently put a hand on it, to guide herself down over him. 

His head fell back to thud against the bedframe, but he didn’t even notice the sting, overwhelmed at once by the feeling of Graves around him, hot and tight and  _ soaking _ wet over him, it was as if the most divine torture had been thrust upon him, and all he could do was weep as he allowed it.

“Dear boy, I don’t want it to end too soon. It doesn’t hurt you does it?”

“N-no, but I can’t quite…”

“The boy wants to come. Don’t be cruel.”

“Hush darling. It’s alright. You can come, but only if you really want to. I won’t be getting off until I’m done too.”

Graves leaned down to kiss the side of Credence’s exposed neck, lips parting so her teeth could worry the skin, as her tongue soothed the sting, he could only shudder against her, feeling a wave of relief crash through him even though nothing left his cock, it still pulsed inside her, and she tightened her muscles around him, making him gasp.

“Oh god, oh god…”

“Good?”

“Yes, so  _ good, _ I can’t-”

“Let the boy come already. You know I’ll give you a proper dicking.”

“Shut up.”

Credence was scarcely aware of anything, drowning in bliss, knees lifting up as his toes dug into the sheets, and his hands were getting sore, achy over Graves’ waist.

“Go on, baby, come for me.”

The hard cold ring over him vanished, and his eyes snapped open as he felt his climax truly crest, warmth seeping out of his cock in slow spurts, spilling around his cock as it softened while still buried inside her, and she milked him through it, with rhythmic clenches of her cunt. She stayed over him for a few long moments, until his skin was tingling, burning from overstimulation, and she kissed him one final time before moving away and off of him, freeing his hands, to land on her back on the bed in between Credence and Theseus.

“Alright, go on then. Fuck me. Don’t touch anywhere but the bed.”

“Merlin’s beard woman, you’ll be the death of me, won’t you?”

Credence finally stopped shaking, and looked over to watch as Theseus knelt before Graves’ legs, which parted to allow him between them, her long slender pale limbs mostly clad in sheer black of her stockings. He flushed as he noticed creamy liquid seeping out of the pink of her cleft, and he wished he’d been able to do better for her, to last longer. It had just felt so wonderful, he’d wanted it to never end. As he watched, to his utter mortification, Theseus didn’t lean back to begin thrusting in, he  _ ignored _ his own hard cock and bent over to put his mouth between Graves’ legs, making her jump, and a gloved hand pressed to the back of his skull.

“Fuck! What are you doing?”

“Tasting you both. Don’t tell me that’s cheating now. I’ve yet to be allowed to suck Credence’s cock.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Maybe that’s why you love me.”

Theseus dipped back down between her legs, and Credence simply watched in awe, marveling at the new angle and the obvious relish the man seemed to take in doing so, even though it meant he was  _ cleaning _ Credence’s own spend from Graves.

Within a few moments, Theseus had apparently finished, though he kept both his hands far from touching Graves’ body, one of them was thrown out near Credence’s own leg, so he put his own hand over it, and shuffled down to lie on his back, almost parallel with Graves, guiding Theseus’s hand to his cock.

Credence’s arousal was renewing quickly at the sight of the two of them, as how could he not love every second of it, and when the man’s hand tightened on him, he bucked up, hips jolting as a cry escaped him.

“Someone’s greedy.”

“Darling, if you can manage to fuck me and jerk Credence off, I’ll be thoroughly impressed.”

“Shall we find out?”

Theseus grinned over at Credence, who remained flat on his back, and tried to keep silent by biting his lip, and then when that failed, he put a hand to his mouth to muffle the sounds that kept forcing their way up his throat. Theseus’s hand was rough with callouses, and felt far better than his own did, though it didn’t quite compare to being inside Graves, but considering how sensitive he was, it worked better than nothing. 

As Theseus shifted up to line up before pressing his cock into Graves, Credence watched avidly, stunned at the man’s level of self control, remaining quite still, until Graves’ legs wrapped around his lower back, urging him in deeper, as a result, his grip on Credence faltered, and his eyes closed as he let out a low groan.

“Fu-u-u-ck.”

“Yes, I know.” Graves’ tone wasn’t mocking though her words could have been.

Theseus seemed to be focusing on Graves for a good long moment, and Credence reached down with a tentative hand to close over his own cock, stroking slow and hard, in time with the man’s thrusts. 

Eventually, Theseus fell into a rhythm that had both Graves and him panting in unison, not quite kissing, but on the verge of doing so. As Credence watched, Graves fell off the edge first, her red lips parting with a sigh, and her head fell back against the pillows, dark hair like a devil’s halo on the coverlet.

Credence wanted to kiss her, more than anything, so he leaned over to do just that, and felt her teeth worrying his bottom lip before he pulled away, jerking his hand faster over his cock.

“Gonna, ugh, come for me, my handsome boys?”

A particularly hard thrust from Theseus broke her speech off, and Credence found himself whimpering,

“Please, can I?”

“Of course darling, you’ve been very good.”

She put a gloved hand to his cheek, and he nuzzled against it, grateful for her touch, even if it was through the satin.

He leaned into her palm, and closed his eyes to chase after his own release, feeling the pleasure sing through his veins, culminating in a small series of spurts between his fingers and onto the sheets, just barely missing Graves’ garter belt by an inch.

“Theo, darling, go ahead.”

Graves rasped out, and Theseus finally stilled his hips, cock sunk deep inside her, riding through his release, Credence could feel them both shaking together.

“You know, I still need to taste you from the source.”

Theseus was looking over at him, somehow with the strength to smirk after having climaxed mere seconds before. Credence chuckled weakly, and blinked away his tears, before reaching up to wipe them off his cheeks.

“If you, uh, want.”

He’d just spent himself in his hand, but with barely a flick of his fingers, Theseus cast a charm over him, and arousal burned hot under his skin once more.

“That’s, uh... a fun party trick.”

Graves muttered, seemingly to herself, letting go of Credence to lace her gloved hands together over her still hidden chest. 

“Indeed. I’ve only used it a few times, but as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures, you know? Legs open sweetheart, make some room for me.”

Theseus winked up at Credence as he moved to kneel in front of him now, and he hardly remembered in time that it was okay, he  _ could _ touch the man, he could hold on for dear life with Theseus’s hair if he so chose. 

The first kiss placed onto his bare hip made him jump, as his cock ached, dripping wetly onto his stomach. He felt Graves shift next to him, resting on her side to better observe them. He felt his cheeks grow warm, and then Theseus finally put his mouth on Credence’s cock, licking over the flushed head, sweeping away the glistening drops that oozed their way out.

“God… I don’t think I can last…”

“Shh, darling it’s alright. The magic will help you.”

Credence could hardly muster the energy to look down, but he also didn’t want to ever look away, he wanted to  _ burn _ the sight of Theseus putting his lips around the tip of his cock, swallowing down around him with hollow cheeks into his memory for eternity, even if it meant going straight to hell for it.

Graves’ hand in his hair startled him, and he realized she was sweeping it back from his sweaty forehead so he could better  _ watch _ Theseus work him over. He’d gotten almost half of Credence’s length into his mouth, and seemed to be struggling with the last couple inches, not quite able to fit it all so that his nose could brush against the dark swirls of hair framing the base.

“Oh, you’re doing wonderfully. Do you want him to come down your throat so you can drink him up, like a good little cockslut, or would you prefer he milked you of every drop, when you’re fucking him?”

Credence whimpered, and barely held back from finishing at Graves’ words, spoken in a low sultry tone that set his entire body abuzz.

“I think he wants to drink you up. Go on, slick up your fingers, touch him.”

Credence hadn’t a clue what she was talking about, until he felt the slick cool press of Theseus’s hand beneath his sack, and a fingertip was rubbing around the tight furl of his hole.

“Oh god!”

His vision whited out as he came, just cognisant of the fact that Theseus had managed to nudge a whole finger up to one knuckle inside of him, before his rational mind shut down, and all he knew was pleasure.

“Baby, you’re so tight, you’re going to ruin me for anyone else.”

Graves was laughing, Credence dimly noted, as Theseus made his proclamation, somehow with what felt like two fingers curling into the tight ring of muscle, as his cock, softened and spent, rested on his thigh, still wet with the man’s saliva.

“God… what are you doing?”

“I’m going to fuck you Credence, if you’d be so kind.”

“Oh…”

He could remember scattered images, feverish dreams he’d had in the dead of night, stolen moments and brief flashes of fantasy, the idea that someday, Graves might have him in the darkest corner of the alleyway, at the end of one of their meetings. But that would never be, it couldn’t happen the same way he thought he once needed to be had. Graves indeed  _ had _ been his first, but Theseus would be too, in a manner.

“Alright?”

“Yes, please.”

“You’re a dream, a beautiful angel, our salvation made flesh, aren’t you, my boy?”

Graves was whispering, still stroking a gloved hand through his hair, making him feel on the verge of tears again, or perhaps that was Theseus’s fingers, now three at once, buried deep inside him, shifting with slick, trying to ease the ache, the emptiness. Credence  _ wanted _ the man’s cock. He wanted to be fucked into, the way he’d seen and done that night.

“What do you think Credence? Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

He was sobbing now, shivering and on the verge of breaking apart. He’d never felt such love and adoration, attention and care, even the first few weeks with the Scamander’s, all of that paled in comparison to tonight.

“Okay. Tell me if it hurts…”

“Mhm.”

Credence pretended he didn’t hear, because all he wanted right in that moment was for Theseus to just  _ do it _ already, and the first push, the slow ease of his cock, just the tip of it against Credence’s hole, wet and loose and hungry for more was enough to make him get halfway hard again.

“Fucking hell… he’s so sensitive. Look at that.”

“Our greedy boy.”

Graves said it like a term of affection, not a chastisement, so Credence tried to smile, as best he could, through the tears, as Theseus leaned down and kissed him at last, glorious and long, thrusting a bit deeper, quicker, and strong broad hands were on his legs, guiding them up to his chest, bending him in half almost.

“Fuck… you feel incredible.”

“Thank you.”

“He’s so polite. I love it.”

“He’s nicer than the first gentleman I ever had. No cursing like a sailor.”

Credence whined, and tried to shift his hips, praying for more friction,

“Fuck, please, more!”

“I stand corrected. Or rather, kneel corrected.”

“Do as the boy asks, Theo. He’s  _ desperate. _ ”

“It’s okay, lemme just get my bearings.”

Credence didn’t understand quite what Theseus meant, but the second he was fully seated inside him, he opened his eyes to look through the veil of tears, finding the man smiling down at him, as Graves continued to pet his hair, and started to murmur soothing words of encouragement.

A hand wrapped around his cock, a whisper of a touch, and Credence realized it was  _ Graves _ touching him, her fingers of course, covered in soft satin, gently easing him towards a final climax. Theseus grunted out that he was close, and Graves seemed to take that as a personal challenge, before moving her hand quicker over Credence, and teasing her thumb over the head.

“God, please, _ please _ let me come.”

“I’m not stopping you darling. Whenever you’re ready…”

“I think he means me, my love. I’m being a bit selfish.”

Theseus changed his grip, and pulled out to thrust fully back in, as he did, the head of his cock brushed over  _ something _ that made Credence’s entire body tremble and quake, as Graves leaned in to nip at the side of his neck, he lost control.

She let go of him and he was slightly aware that he still came, cock spurting up to his neck with the force of his orgasm as Theseus kept steadily fucking into him, only halting his movements when he fell over the edge, as warmth bloomed inside Credence, spilling out between his legs, the man collapsed atop him, shivering against his neck, lips meeting the sweaty skin of his collarbone.

For a few moments, silence reigned, before Theseus eventually eased back, and out of Credence, making him wince a bit at the mess, and the friction.

“Here.” Theseus clicked his tongue and then swept a hand over Credence’s thigh, leaving a cooling sensation in its wake. A cleaning spell.

Graves was panting like she’d been running, and Credence lolled his head over on his sore neck to smile at her, almost missing Theseus’s next words. 

“Please, please can I touch you?” 

 

A soft plea.

 

Credence held his breath as Graves sighed, and then clapped her hands together, vanishing her gloves, so that she could reach over and cup Theseus’s face in her palms. Credence thought he saw tears glimmering in the man’s blue eyes,

“My love, my strong wonderful soldier, forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

They kissed, and Credence had a fleeting pang of fear, worry that perhaps he didn’t belong here with them, not like that, but a hand was warm on his thigh, urging him over closer, until he was pressed right against Graves’ side.

“Don’t think like that. We don’t want to leave you out.”

Theseus broke away from Graves to kiss him again, and Credence could have cried from relief once more, as Graves’ lips pressed into his bare shoulder, Theseus’s tongue slipped between his lips and grazed his teeth before he pulled back.

“I love you both dearly. I wish we had done this sooner. Wish I wasn’t so stubborn.”

“You’re both pretty damned stubborn, Theseus.”

Credence couldn’t help murmuring, feeling the man’s hand squeeze on his hip, before curving around to cup his ass.

“Yeah, you’re right. So… will you stay with me tonight? Make me the happiest man?”

“I suppose…”

Graves was smiling as she said it and Credence nodded eagerly.

“Yes please.”

“Who wants to do the honors? I’m glad you took care of  _ your _ mess, but some of us are still a bit sticky…”

Graves asked, and Credence blinked, before realizing what she meant.

He snapped his fingers and even the sheets changed, while the lights flickered, leaving them laying upon black cotton, all of them now with tingling clean skin.

Theseus laughed, and Graves actually smiled, a little, at Credence before dragging a hand over her waist, transfiguring her remaining lingerie into a silky white nightgown. No gloves returned to cover up to her elbows, and her lipstick was wiped away. She looked… softer. When Credence moved back to cuddle into her side, she let him, so he pressed his cheek against her shoulder, while Theseus remained on her other side, reaching for his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Goodnight Credence, Theo. Thank you for everything.”

“It was our pleasure.”

Credence found himself answering, and he swore he could feel Graves smiling again.

It had truly been a wonderful thing to behold.

Theseus dimmed the lights once more, and there was only the crackling and cheery glow from the fireplace to illuminate the room, before Credence’s eyes at last slid closed.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**END**


End file.
